Recuerdos
by Kendra Dhyanna
Summary: ¿cuales dirias que son los mejores recuerdos de Harry Potter?, mir primer finc de más de un capitulo, Por fa Reviews


El enorme jardín se encontraba a rebosar de juguetes, pelotas y escobas, todo había sido abandonado por sus dueños cuando Ginny había entrado llevando una bandeja con jugo de calabazas y algunos emparedados. Alrededor de la mesa se encontraban sentados Teddy, Fred II, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Victorie, Hermione, Ron, y Harry, quienes habían pasado la mañana en familia, jugando en el jardín, aunque a decir verdad, en la familia ya no había niños pequeños.

Y esa era la razón de que James Potter llegará corriendo hasta la mesa donde su familia estaba tomando la merienda, con el cabello negro cobrizo alborotado y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro:

Lo logre- dijo entusiasmado- Al fin, lo logre, pude hacerlo.

¡Que bien! Felicidades James. Pudiste vestirte solo- dijo su hermano Albus con sarcasmo.

Idiota- James miraba a su hermano con brillo travieso.

James, cuida tu boca- le dijo Ginny en una voz sedosa.

Sí, mamá- respondió rápida y dócilmente el muchacho- Además, me refería a que al fin perfeccione mi hechizo, miren- pronunció mientras apuntaba su varita a nadie en particular- Romari Memente.

Un haz violeta se proyectó sobre la mesa, mientras todos esperaban una reacción, pero al no suceder nada fue Lily quien rompió el silencio.

Ya entiendo porque la abuela siempre dice que ser mayor de edad no te hace mejor con la magia.

¡Bah! Cállate pelirroja, además sé que funciono, lo único que pasa es que es lento.

Vaya, tu hechizo se parece a ti- dijo Fred mientras soltaba una carcajada por la cara de su mejor amigo.

De repente, sobre la mesa un remolino de aire comenzó a condesarse hasta tomar la apariencia de un espejo muy bruñido, todos miraban con atención cuando comenzaba a formarse una imagen.

_La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba a rebozar, la gente sonreía, Harry acababa de entrar por el hueco del retrato y Ginny corría hacia él con la copa de Quidditch en la mano, y Harry simplemente la besaba._

La imagen comenzaba a borrarse, dejando a un Harry muy abochornado y a una sonriente Ginny,

¿Qué se supone que hace ese hechizo, James?- pregunto Harry mirando suspicazmente a su hijo mayor.

Bueno…veras…es como…muestra tus mejores recuerdos…los más felices que tengas…ahhhh…los proyecta sin necesitar un pensadero.

James Sirius Potter que crees que…-iba diciendo Harry, cuando Ron lo interrumpió.

Chist, esto se pone bueno, mira otro recuerdo.

_Harry estaba de pie al lado de Ginny frente a un mago muy elegante, este extendía las manos frente a ellos y pronunciaba solemnemente, Les presentó al señor y la señora Potter._

-¡Oh! Tío Harry que romántico eres- dijo una emocionada Victorie, mientras Harry se iba poniendo de un color parecido al cabello de los Weasley.

-¿Yo? ¿Y quién dice que son mis recuerdos? Pueden ser los de Gin- dijo Harry esperando que así fuera y cruzándose de brazos cuando la siguiente imagen solo lo mostraba a él.

_Harry se encontraba sentado en el suelo de Grimuld Place jugando con un pequeño de un año y medio que tenía el cabello entre negro azabache y naranja brillante._

_Vamos, Teddy- decía Harry entre risas mientras le hacía cosquillas al pequeño- vamos, mira que te voy ganar._

_Dejando de reír, Harry se levantó con el niño en brazos, para dejarlo de pie apoyado en el sofá._

_Quédate ahí, Teddy- decía Harry mientras se dirigía a una puerta- voy por tu biberón y vuelvo, quédate ahí._

_Pero Harry no había alcanzado aún la puerta cuando se detuvo de repente y miro al niño pequeño que levantaba sus bracitos hacia él y que repetía una y otra vez: Dino Aly, Dino Aly._

_Teddy- grito el pelinegro corriendo hasta el niño y levantándolo en brazos- ¿qué acabas de decir? Repítelo, repite lo que dijiste. _

_Dino Aly, Dino Aly,-decía el pequeño riendo inocentemente._

_Sí-grito un emocionado Harry- espera, esto tiene que saberlo todos, ven pequeñito- dijo mientras lo ponía en el suelo cerca de la chimenea y tomaba un puñado de polvos flu y gritaba La Madriguera y ponía su cabeza entre el fuego verde._

_¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Gin! ¡Gin! ¡Ron!- gritaba Harry._

_¿Qué sucede?¿Estas bien?- decía Ron mientras derrapaba por el frenado, también había llegado Ginny, la señora Weasley, George y Hermione, que estaba visitando a Ron._

_Teddy dijo su primera palabra-dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa._

_¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿QUÉ TE PASA, PENSE QUE TE HABÍA OCURRIDO ALGO MALO?- dijo Ron con cara de querer asesinar a su mejor amigo._

_No, desecho Harry sin darle importancia- pero Teddy dijo su primera palabra y fui yo, dijo Dino Aly, oíste dijo Padrino Harry, soy la primera palabra de Teddy._

_Estas loco-dijo Ron de mal humor._

_No, y voy a visarle a los demás._

_El recuerdo seguía mostrando a Harry en la chimenea provocándole ataques a todos por la forma de gritar para dar la noticia, incluso Kinsgley se había caído de su silla, en unos minutos todos los conocidos de Harry sabía que Teddy Lupin había dicho su primera palaba._

Papá…vaya…¿estabas emocionado?- preguntó Albus con una enorme sonrisa.

Era la primera palabra de Teddy-dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero- Era una noticia importante.

Y que no podía esperar ¿verdad?- dijo James.

Claro que no, Teddy –dijo- su- primera-palabra-y-fue-mi-nombre- dijo Harry muy despacio como si tratará de explicar algo sumamente obvio- no entiendo que es tan complicado, mi niño dijo su primera palabra, todos necesitaban saberlo, y por si fuera poco fui su primera palabra, lo primero que dijo- decía como si eso fuera más grandioso que ser el héroe del mundo mágico._- _ Además…

Harry no pudo decir nada más porque se encontraba atrapado en un aplastador abrazo de Teddy, el pelinegro solo sonrió y apretó más el abrazo, diciéndose todo lo que se querían y lo que eran para el otro, cuando se separaron un nuevo recuerdo se estaba formando en el extraño hechizo de James.

_¿Por qué no me dejan entrar? ¿Por qué no sale nadie? ¿Dime, qué está pasando?- decía un nervioso Harry mientras sacudía de adelante hacia atrás al pobre de Ron. _

_Hermione…HERMIONE- decía Ron pidiendo ayuda mientras sentía que su cabeza se iba a desprender con la fuerza con la que Harry lo zarandeaba._

_Harry, tranquilízate- decía Hermione mientras sacaba a Ron de entre las manos de su mejor amigo- ya verás que no tarda en venir un sanador y decirte que todo está bien, y que podrás pasar a ver a Gin y a tú bebé, ¿Te lo imaginas Harry?_

_Pero la táctica de Hermione no había dado resultado, el azabache no se había calmado pensando en su futuro hijo sino que por el contrario había comenzado a caminar como león enjaulado de un lado para otro del pasillo mientras le lanzaba malas miradas a la puerta._

_Harry, querido, tranquilízate mira que estas poniendo ansioso a Teddy además del pobre Arthur- decía en un tono conciliador Andrómeda Tonks. _

_Sí, quédate quieto que me estas volviendo loco cuatro ojos- le dijo George tratando de distraer a su pobre cuñado._

_Está bien- dijo Harry respirando profundo y soltando un sonoro suspiro, dejando sorprendidos a toda la familia por la tranquilidad de su voz, caras que rápidamente cambiaron a horror cuando vieron que este sacaba su varita y se dirigía a la puerta en cuyo letrero se leía "Maternidad"_

_Harry…espera…hermano…no seas tarado…hijo…¡oh no!...Harry…detente…- todos los presentes decían incoherencias pero ninguno era tan torpe como para tratar de parar a Harry cuando tenía en la mano la varita y un gesto de maniaco en la cara._

_Señor, por favor compórtese- dijo un medimago con pinta de rompecorazones levantando una mano para parar a Harry._

_Quítese- murmuro Harry en un tono peligroso pero el sanador pasando olímpicamente por encima de la implícita amenaza trato de sujetar a Harry, terminando estampado contra una de las paredes- ¿Alguien más quiere decorar el techo?- el ojiverde miro amenazante a los demás sanadores que temblaron ligeramente mientras negaban atolondradamente con la cabeza, así que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de maternidad y cuando la abría oyó una voz detrás suyo._

_Amigo…mmm….no crees….no sé…que deberías esperar….a que te llamen.-dijo Ron tímidamente._

_Sabes, es un poco sobre el tiempo pero siempre puedo encontrar otro padrino-dijo Harry sonriendo mientras Ron cerraba y abría la boca sin decir palabra._

_Una vez Harry entro comenzó a caminar a lo largo de un blanco pasillo mientras leía los pequeños letreros sobre las puertas, hasta que llegó a uno que decía en letras negras Ginebra Potter, estiro la mano para tomar el picaporte y se quedó allí mirando sus pies mientras respiraba más rápido._

_Atacaste a sanadores, aterraste a mi madre, Andrómeda ahora duda de tu cordura y te da miedo abrir la puerta- dijo una voz divertida._

_¿Por qué me seguiste? ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Harry con una voz más dura de lo que hubiese deseado._

_Primero para asegurarme que no asesines a nadie mientras llegabas aquí, segundo porque quiero asegurarme que no nombres padrino al primero que veas, tercero para estrangularte por si lo hacías y cuarto porque yo también quiero verlo.- termino con una sonrisa Ron, mientras ponía una mano en el picaporte junto a la de Harry- a la de tres, uno, dos y…._

_Vaya-dijo una mujer regordeta, quien los miraba sorprendida para luego mostrarles una sonrisa- así es mejor ya no tengo que llamarlo señor Potter por favor adelante._

_Los dos hombres entraron en la habitación con la mirada fija en una pelirroja agotada que se encontraba recostada en una cama blanca, que les sonreía con ternura._

_¿Gin?-dijo Harry con la garganta seca._

_Harry, mi amor, acércate, más, otro poquito, otro paso- decía Ginny divertida mientras Harry avanzaba como un autómata con la mirada fija en el bulto que Ginny tenía entre sus brazos y que ahora ponía en los suyos- Míralo, es nuestro bebé._

_Harry abrió muchos los ojos y con una mano temblorosa aparto la manta, para descubrir una pequeña cara sonrosada, e inmediatamente sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas._

_¡Oh Merlín! ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Oh Merlín!- repetía Harry- es…es…hermoso…yo…vaya…es perfecto…Ginny…-Harry miró a su esposa mientras una pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, para luego poner una inmensa sonrisa y se giraba hacia su mejor amigo- Ron míralo...es perfecto…maravilloso… ¡Oh Merlín!...yo…él…_

_Mí ahijado… Mí ahijado… Mí ahijado… Mí ahijado… Mi ahijado…- era lo único que Ron decía mientras miraba embobado al bebé._

_James Sirius Potter Weasley, así te llamas pequeñito- comenzó Harry a murmurarle al bebé mientras lo arrullaba contra su pecho- y yo soy tu papá y te voy a cuidar siempre, estaré a tu lado cada vez que me necesites, y evitaré tus lágrimas y cuando sean necesarias te consolare hijo, ya verás te enseñare a montar en escoba y te daré la capa de invisibilidad y te enseñare el mapa del merodeador, estaré orgullo siempre de ti, ¿sabes? junto a Teddy y tu mamá eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, bueno también Ron y Hermione, pero… ¡Oh Merlín!...serás mi pequeño, te quiero James._

_Justo en ese momento se abría la puerta de la habitación dejando paso a un montón de pelirrojos y otros familiares, pero al primero que Harry vio fue a un pequeño que iba de la mano de su abuela._

_Teddy, peque ven aquí- decía Harry mientras se ponía en cunclillas a la altura del niño y le mostraba el pequeño bulto rosado- Este es James Sirius y será tu hermano menor, ¿ves?- el pequeño asentía sonriendo mientras su pelo se ponía celeste- y James él es Teddy tu hermano mayor._

El recuerdo se comenzaba a desvanecer haciendo que todos quitaran la vista del hechizo y se vieran entre ellos.

Yo también te quiero papá- dijo James mientras le daba un abrazo estrangulador marca Molly Weasley, Harry solo sonrió y abrazó a su hijo.

Vaya...papá una pregunta, ¿Te dejan seguir entrando a San Mugo?- pregunto Albus sonriendo.

Bueno, en vista que todavía puede entrar a Grigontts-dijo Ron mientras escondía la risa.

No hables, te recuerdo a quien tuvimos que atar a una silla, petrificarlo y por último transformarlo en un taburete- dijo Harry mirando con burla a Ron.

Harry, ¿de verdad Ron y yo somos lo mejor que te ha pasado?-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry con una sonrisa.

Buenoooooo, ¿lo mejor?, ¿mejor?, ¡auchh!-Harry miró mal a Ron pero luego sonrió a sus amigos- ya sabes que sí, ustedes fueron mis primeros amigos, mi primera familia Herms.

Saben, deberían haberlo sabido desde ese momento- dijo Fred II mirando a su tío quien lo veía con un interrogante- Que James sería un busca problemas mira todo el alboroto que hizo para nacer.

Ni sabía que había estado ahí- murmuro Teddy

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo nació James?- pregunto Ron.

Si

Estuviste ese día y cuando nacieron Al y Lily, Ted eres mi hijo mayor, sé que te apellidas Lupin pero eres un Potter y eso no lo cambia nadie.

Miren, otro recuerdo, espero que esta vez aparezca yo- dijo Lily mientras todos centraban su atención en el hechizo.


End file.
